


What may come

by MrsMancuspia (Nyaroon)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VIII, The Last Jedi
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, HUGE Age Difference, It just happened, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Vampire Kylo Ren, that wasn't the plan, victorianish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaroon/pseuds/MrsMancuspia
Summary: A little ficlet that got longer than expected.





	What may come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nite0wl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/gifts).



> Excited to participated in thi fall exchange! This has been a swell experience :D. 
> 
> Dear nite0wl29, I hope this cheers you up. I've read you've had some hardships and that gave me another boost to do this the best possible, in hopes of helping you through tough times u wu.

Rey had always been curious, dangerously curious.

That had cost her the title of “trouble” orphan and it had already been a few years since she’d lived in a foster house. She was already eighteen and weeks away from being thrown to the streets and fend for herself, though she wasn’t afraid, one of the perks of her curiosity she thought.

With such a background, along with her age, it struck as odd and almost scandalizing when a the only son of the Solo estate came forward with intentions to adopt her. Everyone gossiped about his _real_ intentions, and unheard of it was. But Rey didn’t care, she was curious. She had grown up hearing the stories that surrounded this man, stories of mystery and torrid affairs, yet nothing could be proven, it all came and went from the mouths of curious onlookers. Though Rey didn’t care to engage in such meaningless gossip, she couldn't avoid hearing it as the kitchen ladies picked on the topic like hungry hens.

 

As consequence, she had little to do with the bureaucratic process, like some kind of asset being sold, all she could make out is that the offer made was one that the Orphanage could not decline.

 

With paper work done, she was off to the Solo estate in less than a week later. Though everyone congratulated her, they could not hide the worry behind their eyes, only then did dread began to creep through her veins and Rey started to wonder if she should really be as worried as the others. Although it all collapsed when the huge mahogany doors opened before her, showing her to a dark an empty manor, only a note laid on a table before and instructed her to find her new room, located in the upper rooms, and to be present at nine for dinner to meet her tutor. She huffed, tutor?

 

When she met him, the first thing to leave her lips was a small gasp (hopefully he hadn’t noticed). He was a beautiful man. Rey had not met many in her life, but she could swear on it that there was no more beautiful man than this.

 

The man was tall and well built, his skin faintly shined yellow with the gentle light of the fire grazing his masculine features. His lips were full and tinged pink, an angular nose and strong features that were adorned by beauty marks like stars. Dark raven hair fell lightly on his eyes, stern and cold. Yet somehow soothing and… yellow? This time Rey’s reaction was too obvious to ignore, and the young Solo looked away from her curious eyes.

 

After that brief interaction, curt regards were exchanged, and she was informed of the beginning for her proper education was already arranged.

 

Rey quickly learned to read way better than she thought possible, discovered philosophy and literature, and began learning swordsmanship. It all only fed her need for more and as time went by, her interactions with her benefactor grew, along with curiosity. The young Solo, or Ben to some, was indeed mysterious but for completely different reasons.

 

As months passed Rey became aware of his odd schedule: he woke way after sunset and was completely absent during the day, probably sleeping, or so Rey thought. And the most curious fact was that in all that time she had not once seen him eat. All of it seemed pointless but the more she noticed the more she wanted to know.

 

Though that wasn’t the worst. What sparked her curiosity the most was herself.

 

Since the day she’d seen him first her heart fluttered like a restless bird, to the point she lost appetite, and he wasn’t helping either. She’d caught him once or twice looking her way, not with curiosity like her but… with _hunger._

 

Things only worsened for her.  Such gazes had awoken something within her, something primal and beast-like. She wanted him to look at her like that, she _wanted_ his golden eyes to devour her, to pry her dress open and quench whatever she thirsted for. These thoughts invaded her very fiber and only worsened, so to distract herself she focused on investigating the reason behind Ben Solo’s odd behavior. Though, as obvious as it may had been to the casual onlooker, it only made things worse.

 

And unaware of it, it was worse for _both._

 

Ben didn’t know how fate had tied him to that woman, but the moment he had seen her he knew it was her. He’d seen her die many times before and waited for her to be born once again, only that this time it had taken longer, a century too long. Though every time he met her again, this time was overall different, she was quieter and even more daring than her past lives, yet _so loud._

Since the first day he’d seen her, her mind was la racket to his ears, filling his mind with questions and beliefs of her own, making it impossible to make a first move. It had always been easy only to now encounter a wall of confusion in his way. This reincarnation was going to be different, but he didn’t know how or why.

 

And then it changed, the usual noise from her mind changed. It now kept him awake during the day, listening to every little thing she wanted and how she wanted it. There was no shame in her thoughts and as much as he wanted to keep them at bay, he found himself eavesdropping on her fantasies again and again, hearing her through the rooms, smelling her wet and heated core because of him. It was driving him mad. Until he had enough.

 

It was on the night of the witches’ eve that she knocked violently to his door. He’d heard her come stomping all the way, but he didn’t stop her. He couldn’t.

 

“I know what you are” she said, her eyes fiery and demanding, her heart thudding against her ribcage, it sounded delicious.

 

“And what is that?” he indulged, she always found out one way or the other. Her eyes widened but lost no composure.

 

“You are a monster. A vampire!” she exclaimed, not afraid or angry but demanding, thriumphant.

 

“Yes, I am” he merely answered. What was the point of denying it, he knew she had been poking around for a while, it was just a matter of time. And to this she did falter, at the lack of confrontation, she was left empty handed with a hollow victory. Now what? He knew what.

 

“But you, my little one, are something else” he whispered, as he walked closer to her, she didn’t flinch but her eyes trembled.

 

“If you know what I am, then you know what I am capable of, don’t you?” the words rolled of his tongue huskily, his body towering over her, his hands at her waist feeling how her body temperature rose immediately. She gulped, and her heart skipped a beat.

 

“Not only have you kept me awake but you’re scent, your scent has been driving me mad” he mustered, his voice heavy with desire. Indeed, she smelled like a delicious meal, but other needs were far greater than just hunger. She whimpered, and he caught a glimpse of her thoughts and… oh. Was she… was she liking this?

 

This one was indeed different.

 

“I know you’ve been watching me, just like I have… So, what will it be?” Oh, the gall! He thought, not only was she daring, she was fearless. Losing hold of his composure, he roughly pulled her closer and held her tightly by the waist, pulling a sweet little gasp from her lungs.

 

“Oh, have I missed you” he whispered against her ears, grazing her neck sensuously. Suddenly the frantic beating of her pulse stopped, it had been going against his ears so loudly that when it stopped he did too. Instead it was replaced by a steady one, one that made him stop too.

 

“Kylo” she whispered, making him flinch and snap his eyes at her.

 

“What?” he exclaimed. This could only mean one thing, that’s why everything had been different, why she took so long to return to him.

 

“It took me this long, but I’m ready now. Let me join you now” she whispered, Ben was frozen. She had promised four lifetimes ago to use that name as a code word. When it was time.

 

“Please, sweetheart” she said. He complied.

 

“Yes, my everything”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hopefully ya'll do :D


End file.
